Mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones and tablets serve countless functions. Mobile electronic devices are used as communication devices, music players, video game consoles and computing devices. However, there are limitations to their potential functionality. For example, mobile electronic devices often include substandard speakers, as device makers are forced to sacrifice audio quality due to space constraints, technical constraints and pricing concerns. Manufacturers are also often forced to compromise on battery capacity and storage capacity. This leaves users with two choices, either locate charging stations, or avoid using the mobile electronic device to conserve power.
In many instances, a user may not be able to customize the storage capacities of purchased mobile electronic devices. For example, certain mobile electronic devices do not have additional slots for external memory cards or memory units, to expand the storage capacity. A purchase of a newer mobile electronic device with a larger storage capacity may not be a value proposition for the user, since mobile electronic device manufacturers often charge a premium for the additional memory.
In many instances, memory units are embedded in the mobile device thereby making them irremovable. Such memory units cannot be transferred to newer mobile devices, thereby further reducing customization options for users. While alternative solutions addressing the limited storage capacities, such as the usage of cloud storage, are available, these are subject to availability of the Internet, privacy concerns, and accessibility issues.
Further, data migration from an existing mobile electronic device to another device may also be difficult due to network effects, compatibility issues and irremovable memories.
Mobile electronic devices are often provided with cases or attachments, which include additional battery packs or power sources. However, such cases do not include memory units that provide additional storage capacities for the mobile devices placed in the cases.